A romantic love story of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor
by animeroxs603
Summary: Crystal Mae is Harry's lil sister by 20 minutes. She is a just like her mother and is good at potions. She's in Gryffindor with her brother and their friends and is Keeper in Quidditch. Crystal has been with Harry since first year. She also made enemies with Drago Malfoy on the day He introduced himself to Harry. Little do the two opposite houses would realize that they would love.
1. Chapter 1

AR: HI everybody! I thought it would be nice for an OC to be the sister of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's love interest! It's my first time creating a fan fiction for Harry Potter so go easy with me Harry Potter fans! The song in this chapter is "so Close" by Jon Mclaughlin! Enjoy!

The romantic love story of a Slytherin and a Gryyfindor

Chapter 1: The yule ball

Crystal is Harry's lil sister by 20 minutes. She is a just like her mother and is good at potions. She's in Gryffindor with her brother and their friends and is Keeper in Quidditch. Crystal has been with Harry since first year. She also made enemies with Drago Malfoy on the day He introduced himself to Harry. In second year she joined Fred and George with their pranks as she became keeper on their team. In third year, she was helping Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny by trying to grasp information from students. It's their fourth year and everyones first time going to the Yule Ball and Beauxbatons and Drumstrang students arrived and joined in the celebration and also traditional for Triwizard Tournament. Harry and Cedric were chosen to be in the tournament. Crystal read all about the Tournament and learnt that many wizards have died in the tournament. It was freaking her out big time.

This is what happened during after the announcement.

* * *

Crystal-Mae was walking with Hermione, Cho, Luna and Ginny as they talked about the Yule Ball.

"I heard that someone was asked to go to the ball with Victor Krum from Drumstrang." Crystal said to the gang as she looks at Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"How do you even know about that anyway?" Hermione asks her friend as she faintly blushes in embarrassment.

"You just told me." Crystal replies to her friend as she blushes even more in embarrassment.

"You have to stop being so clever Mae-flower!" Ginny teases her jokingly as she playfully elbowed her left arm.

"You know that It'll never happen in a million years Ginny!" Crystal told Ginny playfully.

"Who are going with Cho?" Crystal asks Cho curiously.

"I'm going with Cedric." Cho replies to her friend as a tint of blush appears on her face.

"Did anyone from our grade asked you two to go to the Ball?" Crystal asks Luna and Ginny since they are a year younger than them.

"I was asked by Neville! It's going to a really fun night." Ginny replies to her friend with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't asked. "Looney Lovegood" remember." Luna replies to Crystal as she quotes the name that everyone calls her.

"One, their idiots to not notice how awesome you are! Two, you can ask Professor Dumbledor to see if you can pull up an article about the Yule Ball." Crystal told her lovely friend with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Crystal." Luna thanks her friend as they walk towards their class.

"Speaking of Dates, who are you going to the ball with Mae-flower?" Hermione asks Crystal with a grin on her face.

"I'm going to ball with George. We promised to group up with Fred and Angelina." Crystal replies to Hermione as they were close to their dsestination. Crystal spots Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy bullying Neville again with their ring leader being no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Girls you go ahead, I have some business to attend to." Crystal told her friends as she headed towards the Slytherin bullies as she held her wand in her hand.

"Leave Him Alone Malfoy!" Crystal commanded Malfoy as Neville looked terrified yet relieved that Crystal was here. Draco smirks and turns to look at the dark red head beauty as she crosses her arms and glares at him.

"Stay out of it Potter!" Pansy told Crystal with her snobbish expression on her face.

"Leave him be Malfoy!" Crystal commands Malfoy as she ignores Pansy.

"Didn't you heard what I said Potter?!" Pansy told Crystal in her harsh tone as she glares at her.

"I did, but I wasn't talking to you Pansy. I was talking to the ringleader of the whole group." Crystal responds to Pansy in a mannerly tone, even though she was annoyed by her antics of trying to scare her.

"At least I'm popular! You only hang around those losers you call friends!" Pansy said to Crystal as she began to smirk.

"Sonorus!"Crystal said as she pointed her wand at Pansy's throat as she sighs in annoyance and brings the wand back to her body.

"My voice!" Pansy said with a terrified expression.

"Anyone else want their voice to change?" Crystal asks the Slytherin bullies as they looked terrified except for Draco.

"Then leave my friend alone!" Crystal told the group as they nodded in agreement, Crystal return Pansy her voice and the group ran to their class. Neville sighed in relief once more and got off of the wall.

"Thanks Crystal." Neville thanks his friend and headed to class. Crystal spots Draco staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Crystal asks him in annoyance and curiosity.

"I'm impressed Mae Potter. You still haven't changed since first year." Draco said to her soothingly.

"Neither have you Malfoy." Crystal said to Draco as she rolled her eyes.

"I wonder who chose you to be their date?" Draco said to Crystal amusingly.

"I'm going with George Weasley. Were joining up with friends since I barely sync with someone in this school." Crystal replies to Draco not knowing that he's a little jealous deep inside.

"A Weasley? You've chose a no good Weasley? You an awful taste in gentlemen Potter." Draco said to Crystal as he laughs.

"Hey! He's a great gentlemen and he's my friend!" Crystal defends her friend as she glares at him.

"As you already know that I'm going with Pansy, since none of these girls fit the description I was looking for." Draco said bluntly as Crystal understood correctly where he was coming from. Just because their enemies, doesn't mean that they can be civil towards each other from time and again.

"Come on Malfoy, were going to be late for Professor Snape's Potions class." Crystal told Draco as they both headed to the class.

* * *

In class,

Draco has been secretly glancing at Crystal when Snape had his back turned around. Harry spotted this and glared at Draco with a warning behind it.

DIIIIINNNNGGGGG

Class was over and Crystal was struggling to grab her books. Draco actually slid his hair back a little and was about to walk up to her when Harry got to her first.

"Let me help you with that Crystal." Harry said to his sister as he grabs some of her books as Crystal grabs the rest.

"Thanks O mighty brother of mine!" Crystal thanks her brother playfully as they were about to head out of the classroom until…

" , ! I need to speak with the both of you." Snape's told them in his strict voice.

"Be outside in a minute Harry." Crystal told her brother as he nodded and waited outside for her. Draco and Crystal walked up to Snape's to find out what he wants to talk about so urgently.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Potter! Both of you are my top students in my class. Since you two excel, I am pairing you two as Potion partners and study partners." Snape's explains to Crystal and Draco as he looks at them seriously.

"WHAT?!" Draco and Crystal shouted in shock and disbelief.

"No complaining from you two! It's important for the both of you. Now leave. " Snape said to them as Draco and Crystal headed out the classroom, knowing their is a motive in his method.

"Good news or bad news?" Harry asks his sister as they began to head to lunch together.

"Snape made me partners with Malfoy." Crystal told her brother in annoyance.

"What?! Thats insane?! You two can't stand each other!" Harry said to his little sister as he was shocked by her terrible news.

"I know! But enough about me, Who are you going to the Yule ball with?" Crystal asks her big brother as they headed to the cafeteria.

"I don't know yet. I don't know who to go with. Ron and I are still searching." Harry replies to Crystal knowing that he looks nervous.

"Well you two could just tag along with George, Fred, Angelina and I. Were going together a little late getting there." Crystal suggested to her brother as they reached the cafeteria.

"That would be great, but I have to be there in order to open the yule ball with the other champions of the Triwizard tournament." Harry told his sister even though he knows she hate talking about the tournament.

"Well! Thank you for carrying my books and Good luck!" Crystal thanks her brother, grab her books and headed to a table where George and Angelina were siting to discuss their plans for the Yule Ball tonight.

Draco was with his group talking about the Yule Ball until he spots a male Drumstrang student near his table, was trying to head towards Crystal's table to flirt with her. Draco "accidentally" left his leg out and the Male student tripped over him and pushed into a female student from Beauxbaton.

Draco smirks how the two students were conversing after the trip, knowing that he is not going to be flirting with Crystal. He glances at Crystal yet again as he spots her laughing to something that one of her friends said. Crystal eyes locked with Draco for a second and watches his head turn back around. Crystal shrugs and went back to her friends, not noticing that Harry was watching the whole thing from his table.

After lunch,

Draco spots Harry walking towards him with a threatening expression on his face.

"Leave my little sister alone Malfoy." Harry warns him and went to find someone to go to the yule ball with.

"What's his problem?" Draco thought to himself annoyingly as he headed to as headed towards his room to prepare for the Yule Ball.

* * *

With Crystal,

Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Angelina and Cho were all dressed up in their Yule Ball dresses waiting for Crystal to come out of her room.

"Mae-flower! Hurry up already!" Angelina shouted to her playfully outside her door as she waited for her friend.

"Alright! I'm coming." Crystal replies to her friend who's waiting for her outside of her room.

Crystal opens her door and her friends were surprised in a happy way. Crystal is wearing a long one strap fitted black gown with purple floral designs and the bottom flowing. She is wearing black heels and her hair on the left side all curly with a silver floral hair clip on the right side as she wore pink lipstick with natural eyeshadow and blush to go with her skin tone. She also wore a black wrap around her shoulders. Crystal is nervous to know what her friends thought of how she looks.

"Well girls, what do you think?" Crystal asks her friends nervously.

"You…Look..BEAUTIFUL!" All the girls said to her happily as Crystal sighs in relief.

"Hey! Whats the hold up everyone?" The boys asks as they headed to the girls direction and stopped once they saw Crystal all dressed up.

"Hey guys! It's my fault that I'm close to holding you guys up." Crystal said to the guys truthfully.

"You can take as long as you like." George said to her flirtatiously.

"Hey! She's still my little sister!" Harry told George as he punched his arm and walks towards his sister.

"You look beautiful." Harry said to his sister as he kissed her on the forehead and began to head to different directions.

At the Yule Ball,

Harry and Ron went with the Patil sisters, Hermione is with Viktor Krum, Cho is With Cedric, Ginny with Neville and Luna all alone writing about the Yule ball. Harry and Parvati danced in the opening of the ball with Hermione and Viktor, Cedric and Cho, Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies. After the opening dance was finished, everyone began to dance with their dates and some were socializing. Fred and Angelina enters the ball happily and began to dance. George looks at Crystal to make sure if she's ok.

"Are you ready Crystal?" George asks Crystal as he held her hand. Crystal took a deep breathe and nodded as they began to enter the ball. All eyes went on Crystal as she began to dance with George as they were chatting with Angelina and Fred. Draco saw Crystal and drops his drink without noticing.

"Draco! Are you alright?!" Pansy asks him since he dropped his drink.

"I'm fine. Just perfect…" Draco replies to Pansy as he looks at Crystal lovingly. Crystal and George stops dancing together and began to talk to others. Draco headed to where Crystal is located and began to talk to her.

"Hello Mae Potter." Draco greets her mannerly which was weird to Crystal in a way.

"Hello Malfoy. You look handsome." Crystal greets him in a mannerly expression.

"Thank you. You look Beautiful." Draco complements her genuinely. They started to converse more as the ball goes on while they stood in the same spot without moving.

Then the Weird Sisters began to play an unfamiliar song that was slow and romantic with some violinists and a pianist joining them. The song was unusual like the other songs they perform, but this song made wizards and witches dance together.

 _You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._  
 _The music playing on for only two._  
 _So close, together._  
 _And when I'm with you_  
 _So close, to feeling alive._

Draco looks at Crystal as she feels the music lovingly. Draco faces her and sticks his hand out.

"May I have this dance ?" Draco asks her in a polite mannerly expression as he smiles a tiny bit.

"I would love to Mr. Malfoy." Crystal replies to him as she took him hand and began to walk onto the dance floor together.

 _A life goes by,_  
 _Romantic dreams must die._  
 _So I bid my goodbye_  
 _And never knew._  
 _So close, was waiting,_  
 _Waiting here with you._  
 _And now, forever, I know_  
 _All that I wanted_  
 _to hold you so close._

The two of them began to dance together as they look into each others eyes. They didn't even notice the whole room looking at them as they were dancing with their partners.

 _So close to reaching_  
 _That famous happy end._  
 _Almost believing_  
 _This one's not pretend._  
 _And now you're beside me,_  
 _And look how far we've come._

" _So far we are. So close…_ " Draco sung into Crystal's ear softly as she was surprised at his action and blushes softly. Crystal looks at Draco with wide eyes, knowing that she wanted her significant other to sing in her ear and smile at her lovingly.

music break

She began to smile as they began to dance freely with each other. Draco would spin her around happily, twirls her around and then lifts her up in the air as the two of them didn't notice the spotlight was on them. Snape spots them and secretly smiled at the fact that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were dancing together. Dumbledore was also happy that Crystal and Draco were dancing together happily.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Angelina, Cho, Cedric, Neville, Ginny and Luna looked at Crystals smiling face as she was having a wonderful time dancing. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle saw the same thing with Draco and were shocked as well. Pansy was pissed and headed to the drinks.

Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?

Draco slowly brings Crystal back down as they deeply looked into each others eyes. They began to dance again lovingly.

 _We're so close to reaching_  
 _that famous happy end,_  
 _And almost believing,_  
 _this one's not pretend._  
 _Let's go on dreaming_  
 _for we know we are…_

Draco dips her and brings her back up gently as they looked at each other once more.

 _so close,_

Draco and Crystal did a circular movement in their right arm.

 _so close_

Then they did another circular movement with the left arm as they got closer.

 _and still so far…_

Draco began to lean in as Crystal closes her eyes until reality hits her and stops them from what they were doing.

"Draco, Im sorry I can't…Your dating Pansy. It's not in my moral to kiss someone else's boyfriend." Crystal told him with a small tear in her eye and began to leave the ball. Draco didn't want that and began to run after her. Harry was about to stop him, but Ron held him back.

"Harry, you have to let your sister handle this. She's old enough to handle her problems on her own." Ron told Harry quietly, knowing that he is right. Harry sighs and looks at the entrance hoping that his little sister will be alright.

* * *

At the forest,

Draco spots Crystal at her sanctuary petting the unicorn that she nurtured named Rain with other mythical creatures by her side as the moon was shinning brightly.

"We need to talk about what just happened in the ball." Crystal told him as she petted Rain.

"I know." Draco said to her in agreement as he walks closer to her.

"We are both enemies from different teams." Crystal began to tell him facts about them.

"I know that as well." Draco agrees with her as he walks even closer to her.

"Harry is my brother! Your his rival and your dating Pansy!" Crystal turns around to face him as she was sitting on the ground. Draco grabs her wrist, pulls her up and brought her close to him as Crystal didn't flinch not once. Rain lead all of the creatures to leave them be and began to head back to their homes.

"Yes and No to your factual intel." Draco told Crystal as he looks into her eyes.

"What am I wrong about?" Crystal asks him in curiosity.

"I'm not dating Pansy." Draco answer her question and kisses her passionately. Crystal close her eyes and gave into the kiss as it became more deep and passionate. Crystal felt herself going weak in her legs as Draco held her close to her as they kissed even deeper and increased their passion towards each other. They stopped kissing and looked at each other as they breathed a little heavily and regained their breathing once more.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since third year." Draco said to her as he smiled a bit.

"Listen Crystal, I only dated Pansy on and off again because I thought she's the only girl who is my ally and my friend. Once I've met you, I was fascinated by you. The way you talk, your personality and they way you stand up to me. You've drove me so crazy that I didn't know what the hell to do. I never knew how a girl could be in my system so badly." Draco says to her sincerely.

"What are you trying to say Draco?" Crystal asks Draco as she waits for him to answer.

"I love you Crystal Mae Potter. I want to love and protect you. I want to be with you." Draco professes his love Crystal as she blushes from his words. Crystal kisses him again and released from his lips.

"I love you too Draco. I want to love and protect you as well. I will be happy to be your girlfriend." Crystal confesses to Draco as a small happy tear ran down her cheek. Draco was so happy that he spun Crystal around and landed her back down on the ground.

"What about our friends and family?" Crystal asks him realizing what are they going to do about telling their friends and family about their relationship.

"I'm sure my family will love you, but my friends…." Draco replies to her question as he tried to find the right words about telling his group about Crystal and him.

"Well if it's the girls and the guys…I think they would try to hex you." Crystal said to Draco as she cringes at the next sentence she was about to say.

"As for my brother..He would either curse you or kill you.." Crystal told Draco as she was a little frightened of the thought of her brother hurting Draco.

"Well, we just have to take it one step at a time with our friends and your brother. Then when were ready, we can show our relationship in public.

"I like the sound of that…" Crystal said to Draco as she puts her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you like the idea." Draco said to Crystal as he held her gently and lovingly.

"We should head back to see if my brother and Cedric passed the second challenge." Crystal told Draco as she looks back at Hogwarts.

"We should, but first." Draco said to her in agreement and kisses her longingly once more and departed their lips.

"Now we can head back." Draco said to Crystal as he grabs her hand and ran back to Hogwarts with Crystal laughing at by his side.

Back at Hogwarts,

The two secret lovers headed back to the great hall and did not missed a thing. They just acted as if nothing happened and headed back to their group of friends.

"Is everything alright now Crystal?" Ginny asks her dearest friend with a worried expression.

"Everything is alright Ginny! I'm ok." Crystal replies to her friend as they watched their friends enjoying themselves.

"Since your back! Lets dance!" Luna said to her friends as she grabs Crystal and Ginny's hands and drag them to the dance floor happily with the others. Ginny and Crystal just laughed happily and began to dance to the Weird Sisters happily. Draco was dragged in by Pansy and began to dance a bit until his back touches no other than Crystal. They both turn around and smile at each other and began to dance happily with the crowd until it was midnight.

* * *

After the Yule Ball,

Crystal was back in her room tired and exhausted. She kicked off her heels and was about to flop on her bed until she spots a red rose with a note near her windowsill. She walks over their, picks up the rose, picks up the note and began to read.

A red rose for the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts~

I wish you a goodnight and dream beautiful dreams.

Love

DM

Crystal chuckles a little bit as she smells her red rose and her very close friend before the third challenge began.

"He's cheesy, yet romantic." Crystal thought to herself as she lays on her bed and sighs happily.

"Best. Night. Ever!" Crystal said to herself softly as she began to slowly fall into deep slumber.

AR: I really hope you enjoyed it! I've been trying to figure out how they would get together.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Deaths and confessions

AR: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the the second chapter! Once again, It's my first time doing Harry Potter! Go easy on me!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Deaths and reveals

It is the final challenge of the Triwizard Championships. Everyone is excited and thrill, while Crystal on the other hand was nervous wreck. Crystal was on her way to wish the best of luck to her brother and her very close friend before the third challenge began. As Crystal was heading towards her destination, she felt someone's presence behind her which made her stop for a moment. Crystal suddenly felt someone hands cover her eyes which shocked her frighteningly.

"Guess who Beautiful?" The voice asks her gently and made her sigh in happiness with a bit of relief as a bit of her nerves went down.

"I know it's you Draco!" Crystal replies to the mysterious voice and turns around to no other than her boyfriend Draco smirking happily.

"How did you know it was me?" Draco asks Crystal cunningly as he held her hands caressingly.

"It was the sound of your sexy voice that gave yourself away." Crystal answers her boyfriend flirtatiously.

"So you think my voice is sexy?" Draco asks her flirtatiously as he pulls Crystal into his arms and held her gently.

"I do not know what your talking about at all." Crystal told Draco with an innocent expression as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You little vixen! Toying with a mans emotion like that. Keep this up and you'll have every guy in Hogwarts wrapped around your little fingers." Draco said to Crystal flirtatiously.

"Isn't it how I got you?" Crystal told her boyfriend with a playful smirk on her face.

"Come here you little-!" Draco said to Crystal as they began to kiss passionately until they heard a cough behind them. The two of them separated themselves, turn around and found out it was no other than Snape crossing his arm as he looks at the two of them blankly.

"This is an interesting concept." Snape said to the two of them with a blank expression.

"Please don't tell anyone that were secretly dating Professor! Were just waiting for the right time!" Crystal pleading to her professor in a worried expression.

"Tell anyone about what Ms. Potter?" Snape said to Crystal and gave her a secret smile as he walked away as it let her know that their secret is kept with him.

"You think Snape is going to rat us out?" Draco asks Crystal as he holds her hand.

"I think our secret is safe with him." Crystal replies to her boyfriend as she looks at him warmly.

"I have to go find Cedric and my brother Draco." Crystal told Draco as he began to embrace her from behind.

"Can that wait for an hour? I still haven't finished what we started before we were interrupted." Draco told his girlfriend as he began to kiss her neck.

" *giggle* Draco! You know I have to wish them luck!" Crystal told her boyfriend as she tried not to give into his seduction.

"Fine! But we meet by the sanctuary after this is tournament is over." Draco told his girlfriend as he smirks seductively.

"Fine! I will see you in after the tournament!" Crystal said to Draco with a smile on her face. They had a small kiss and headed their separate ways.

* * *

With Crystal,

Crystal found Harry and Cedric talking to each other in the champions tent before the challenge would begin.

"Harry! Cedric!" Crystal shouted their names as she runs towards the two of them.

"Crystal! I thought you weren't coming to the tournaments?" Harry said to his sister in surprise.

"I wasn't, but I knew in my heart...I wanted to see you guys win the championships. So I decided to come and cheer you guys on." Crystal explains to her brother and her best friend as she smiles sadly.

"Thanks for coming Little Flower. We need all the support we can have." Cedric thanks his best friend as he smiles at her.

Crystal brings her brothers forehead together with hers as she closes her eyes and held his cheeks gently.

"Please be careful Harry!" Crystal told her brother softly as a tear ran down her cheek. Harry wipes the tear away from her cheek in his caring way.

"I'll be alright Crystal. Cedric and I will come back here in once piece." Harry told his sister with a warm smile on his face.

"You two better come back in one piece!" Crystal told her brother as she crosses her arms. Harry hugs his sister and kisses her on the forehead as a sign that he will return. Crystal went up to Cedric and Hugs him tightly.

"Be careful Cedric! Not only am I hoping you'll be alright, but you also have your girlfriend who is waiting for you to return once this tournament is over." Crystal looks at her friend sadly.

"Don't worry! I'll return Little flower! But remember what I said if I something bad happens to me." Cedric told Crystal he looks at her kindly.

"Don't say that!" Crystal told Cedric sadly.

"Crystal."Cedric said to his friend as he looks at her with hope and sadness in his eyes.

"I know." Crystal said to Cedric as she sighs defeatedly.

"Thats my little flower that I know!" Cedric told Crystal as he ruffles her hair playfully. Cedric took off the bracelet from his wrist and handed it to her.

"Best of luck to the both of you!" Crystal told her two close friends as she headed towards the stands to find a place to sit. Once Crystal entered the stands, she spotted Mr. Diggory and stood next to him.

"Hello Crystal!" Amos Diggory greeted Crystal happily. Crystal and Cedric have been best friends since her first year at Hogwarts. He showed her the ropes and helped her on her journey. She even spent Christmas with Cedric's family. Cedric's family loves her and thought of Crystal as if she is one their own.

"Hi Mr. Amos!" Crystal greeted back as she had a worried expression on her face.

"Everything will be fine sweet child. You know your brother and our Cedric well! They are the most bravest wizards the world have ever seen!" Amos told Crystal as he pats her right shoulder gently.

"Your right! Perhaps I'm just overthinking the whole thing." Crystal told Cedrics father honestly. Amos Diggory knows Crystal well enough that she is worried about her brother and his son.

"Their are times that we have to just sit back and let the situation carry itself." Amos Diggory told Crystal wisely as she nodded in agreement.

The third challenge began and all Crystal could do is hope that the two of them will be alright.

"Please be careful you two." Crystal whispers to herself as Amos held her hand gently to let her know that everything is going to be ok.

* * *

It is nighttime. Everyone are still waiting for the champions to arrive with the Triwizard cup. Everyone were waiting for the champions to transport back to the field. Crystal suddenly felt something off for some reason.

Then suddenly, Harry and Cedric transported back safely with the Triwizard cup. Crystal was relieved that the two of them returned. She looks at them again and saw her brother holding on to Cedric. Something was wrong in this picture. Crystal ran out of the stands and headed towards the two Champions.

Once she got there, she went straight to Harry with a worried expression.

"Harry! What's going on? What happen in the maze?" Crystal asks her brother in a worried fashion. Harry still have tears in his eyes as he looks at you sadly. Crystal looks at Cedric's body and realize that it was not moving a muscle.

"What's wrong with Cedric Harry?" Crystal asks Harry in a worried voice. Harry didn't respond to her as tears were still overflowing with sadness.

"Harry please tell me?! What happened to Cedric?!" Crystal asks her brother once again as she was even more worried about her best friend.

"Let me see him." Crystal told her brother as she looks at the body.

"No Crystal!" Harry told his sister as he held her hand tightly. Crystal felt his grip, but it didn't stop her from giving up. Crystal spots Amos crying over Cedric's body.

"I'm going over there!" Crystal told her brother as she was trying to get out of her brother's grip.

"No Crystal! I don't want you to see him! It's horrible as it already is." Harry said to his sister as he tries to keep her from seeing the dead body. Crystal finally got out his grip and began to head straight for Cedric as Harry was going after her to get her away from see her dead best friend.

Once Crystal made it to Cedric, Amos looks at her sadly with tears in their eyes as he moved a little bit out the way so Crystal can take a good look at Cedric. Crystal's eyes were shocked as she saw her lifeless friend on the floor. Crystal fell onto her knees, bent forward to see if she could hear Cedric's heartbeat. Crystal try to find the heartbeat but she knew that Cedric is no longer with them. Crystal puts her hands over her mouth sadly as Harry caught up to her as he pulled her up from the ground and took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Crystal. I tried to save him! I really tried!" Harry told his sister as he held her tightly in his arms as tears were still falling from his eyes.

"CEDRIC NO!" Crystal cried in her brother's arms sad and heartbroken.

It was then announced that Voldemort has returned and killed Cedric. These news were sad and painful for everyone. Cho began to cry for the loss of her boyfriend and Crystal held her as tears were going down her cheeks, Hermione was being held by Ron as she cried, Luna bent her head down in sadness, Ginny was shaking her head unbelievable as tears were falling, Fred and George bent their beds down in respect, Angelina bent her head down in respect as tears were running down her face and Harry looked straight a head. The ceremony for Cedric was beautiful, but some sadness was still among them.

* * *

With Draco,

Draco spotted the golden trio and their friends and mocked about Cedric. Forgetting that his "secret" girlfriend is in her brother's group of friends, Crystal slaps Draco and headed to the forest. The others were hexing him for insulting their deceased friend. He went into the forest and spotted his Girlfriend in her sanctuary where she was sad and pissed off.

"Hi…" Draco greets Crystal as the atmosphere of the sanctuary felt a bit tense. Crystal looks at him scoffs and turns her head away. Draco sits down next to her as he tries to put his arms around her as she tries to ignore his presence.

"I'm really sorry that I mocked Diggory, you know how I get when I'm near your brother." Draco tries to explain to his girlfriend as she looks at him angrily.

"It doesn't give you the right to mock about my Deceased friend Draco!" Crystal told Draco angrily as she turns her face away from Draco once again. Draco sighs and hugs Crystal in a tight embrace and kisses her neck sensually. Crystal tries to ignore it even though she likes it when he kisses her neck.

"I'm really sorry Crystal. Truly. Please forgive me." Draco told Crystal honestly as he still held her tightly.

"You acted like a bloody git back there." Crystal told Draco as she still looks away.

"Hey!" Draco said to his girlfriend offensively.

"You know you did." Crystal told Draco factually.

"I know." Draco sadly agrees with Crystal as he held her in his arms and sighs defeatedly.

"But….I forgive you…"Crystal said to Draco as she leaned into his embrace. Draco sighs in relief as Crystal forgave him.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asks Crystal in a caring tone knowing that she is taking Cedric's death harder than Chang in his perspective.

"To be honest, terrible. I lost my best friend Draco. Cedric was the one who taught me quiditch, he helps me understand the classes and always seemed to understand me. The worst part is I have to fulfill a promise that Cedric kept for me during my four years at Hogwarts." Crystal told Draco honestly about her feelings on Cedric's death as she still leans on him.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asks Crystal in a worried curious tone as he sat up a bit.

"During third year, I told Cedric about a piece of my past that Harry doesn't know about." Crystal replies to Draco as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"What happened to you Crystal?" Draco asks his girlfriend worriedly as he grab her shoulders gently and made her face him.

The bell rung and interrupts their conversation.

"You'll understand sooner than you think." Crystal told her boyfriend as she kisses him on the cheek, got out of his embrace and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Once she got to Dumbledore's office,

Crystal also spotted Professor Snape inside Dumbledore's office as they were in a middle of a conversation.

"Ah Crystal Mae. What brings you to my office young lady?" Dumbledore asks Crystal in a kind tone as Snape looks at her as well with curiosity.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. Professor Snape. I have something that Cedric wanted to show you." Crystal told her Headmaster and Professor as she took off the bracelet with a sphere looking locket and handed it over to the both of them.

"What is this my dear?" Dumbledore asks Crystal as the two older males looks at her with curiosity.

"It's a bracelet that contains a memory. Cedric and I wanted you two, my brother, Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood, , Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, the Weasley twins, Ms. Johnson and Mr. Malfoy to see." Crystal told Dumbledore as she looks at the two male adults with serious eyes.

"What memory is in this sphere Ms. Potter?" Snape asks her in a serious tone.

"It's my darkest memory Professor Snape." Crystal replies to Severus in a serious heartbroken tone.

"I understand the situation Crystal Mae." Dumbledore told her as he understands the situation.

"Thank you Headmaster. I am heading off." Crystal said to her Headmaster as she headed towards the door.

"You are not going to stay Crystal?" Dumbledore asks his student with a curious expression.

"I'm helping Hagrid heals some creatures that are injured. Besides Headmaster, I don't need to see it. I've lived through it years ago." Crystal replies to Dumbledore and headed out to meet Hagrid in the forest to take the wounded creatures to his home and heal them.

Dumbledore and Snape saw the memory first before they would show the group. The two of them were horrified and saddened by this memory. Dumbledore told Snape to fetch everyone to his office so they could see the memory in the Pensieve.

* * *

Once everyone was rounded up into the office, Snape headed back to Dumbledore's side as the whole group was together and Draco is separate from the others.

"Excuse me sir, why is Malfoy here?" Harry asks Dumbledore as he looks at him questionably and Draco rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Ms. Potter is Mr. Malfoy's study partner that Professor Snape assigned." Dumbledore explains to Ron as Draco smirks with satisfaction while the others were pissed off.

"I know you are all wondering why Professor Snape brought you to my office…."Dumbledore said to the group as they listened to Dumbledore.

"Here in my hand is sphere that belongs to Cedric. Crystal gave me this Sphere and told me their is a memory that Harry doesn't know about." Dumbledore told the group as he looks at the sphere.

"What do you mean sir?" Harry asks him questioningly.

"Harry…What your about to see, is not going to be sightly." Dumbledore told Harry as he gave them a signal to go through the Pensieve.

* * *

Once they went trough the Pensieve,

The memory shows young Harry and young Crystal inside their relatives home at night.

"What is this memory?" Hermione asks Harry curiously.

"I remember this. It was our tenth birthday. Crystal was going off to get some supplies from a nice woman name Ms. Rosebud." Harry replies to Hermione as he smiles warmly at this image.

"Ms. Rosebud?" Ginny asks Harry in a curious expression.

"Ms. Rosebud is a baker that has two sons and one daughter whom were eighteen at the time. They are the only people that Crystal and I would go to for help." Harry explains to Ginny.

"Are you sure that I shouldn't go with you Crystal? It's dangerous in this time of night." Young Harry said to young Crystal.

"I'll be fine Harry! Besides, one of us have to make sure that the enemies are sleeping." Young Crystal said to her brother as she smiles happily.

"Alright Fuzzball!" Young Harry told Young Crystal.

"Owl Specs" Young Crystal insulted back.

"Hot head" Young Harry insulted her again.

"Man! You won this time!" Young Crystal said to her brother happily.

"Why were you and Crystal insulting each other?" Luna asks Harry.

"It was a game that we created. We would see who can come up with the best insults. It would usually be a tie." Harry laughed a bit as he remembers the game.

"Well be careful." Young Harry told Young Crystal as he hugs her.

"I will!" Young Crystal told her brother as they pulled apart and Young Crystal headed to Ms. Rosebuds house.

* * *

The image follows Crystal as she was close to the rose red house. Until, She heard a noise from her surroundings. Crystal began to walk again until she heard the noise once more.

"I know you guys are here! Come out of hiding you cowards and face me like the cowards you are!" Young Crystal commanded as she held her guard up.

"She was still fiery at that age as well" Draco thought to himself.

Instead of young kids, they were male and female teenagers that came out of the blue wearing black jackets and blue jeans with sneakers.

"Who are they?" Ron asks his friend curiously.

"I….don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Harry replies to his friend as looks worried for his friend.

"So this the girl that has been bullying our little siblings!" The brown haired male teen wearing all black said to her as he smirks at her.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Young Crystal asked the older kids as she held her ground.

"You don't need to know our names! You already know our siblings that you bully!" The female blonde replies to Crystal harshly with a smirk on her face.

"I know those facial features!" Young Crystal thought to herself.

"I know who your siblings are! Plus, I know that they have their information twisted!" Young Crystal said to the older teens. The teens began to get closer to her as she backs away a tiny bit.

"Now she is saying that our siblings are lying to us! Thats a big mouth for a little girl." The brunette teen male said to Young Crystal as he glares at her evilly.

"She looks like a witch to me! I never saw red hair like that!" A female blonde teen said to the other teens.

"More like a bitch!" A female raven haired teen commented as she laughs evilly.

"Stay away from me!" Young Crystal said to the teens as she still held her ground.

"Lets show this Witch Bitch not to mess with our family!" The brunette commanded as she smirks evilly.

The next thing that happened horrified all of them, and Harry was pissed off to oblivion.

The teens grabbed Young Crystal, began to chant "Witch! Witch! Your a Bitch!" repeatedly as Crystal took out a metal piece that they heated, lift up her shirt and place the iron metal piece on her stomach as Crystal cried in Pain. They cut a some parts of her hair and began to kick her onto the ground as they also punched her. Luckily Ms. Rosebud's children spotted the teens attacking her and Her first son carried Crystal inside the house while the second son and her daughter took these teens to police.

* * *

When Everyone got out of the Pensieve,

They were shocked, terrified and disturbed about the scene that they have witnessed.

"All this time! She was being bullied on her part!" Harry thought to himself as he tightens his hands.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Dumbledore apologizes to Harry sincerely as Snape and him watched his students stand in disturbance. Harry storms out and headed to find his sister as everyone else went after him to stop him from making the situation even worse. Draco on the other hand headed towards Crystal and his sanctuary in the woods where she would go to after her classes or helping Hagrid with healing some wounded creatures.

* * *

With Crystal,

Hagrid and her just finished healing a ton of wounded creatures. They are now in Hagrid's cottage as Hagrid brewed up something warm to drink after a hard days work.

"I must say Crystal, You are a natural born healer and a gifted creature whisperer in all of Hogwarts!" Hagrid compliments as he gave Crystal some some Hot chocolate.

"You compliment me too much Hagrid! I am no natural, nor gifted!" Crystal told Hagrid as she sips some of her hot chocolate.

"I truly mean it Crystal! You have a true potential of mythical creatures professor." Hagrid told Crystal happily. He knows that Crystal has a gift and she should use that gift wisely.

"You think so?" Crystal asks Hagrid nervously.

"My dear! I know it and I see it!" Hagrid said to her as he held her hand gently. Crystal smiles warmly as she felt happy from Hagrid's comment.

Then all of a sudden….

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Harry shouted angrily as the others followed him inside Hagrid's home.

"There goes my sanity." Crystal thought to herself as she sighs and looks at her brother and friends.

"I guess you all saw the memory." Crystal said to everyone as Hagrid left the room, knowing that they wanted some space.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Harry asks his sister in anger and sadness as he wanted to know why she never told him this.

"Because you would get hurt as well if you tried to defend me Harry. I couldn't take that risk." Crystal replies to him calmly as she sips some of her hot chocolate, knowing that she has to contain some of her anger or else it will rise like a wild fire.

"Were Family! We tell each other everything!" Harry told her sister factually.

"You have to admit that it's kind of wrong to tell Cedric instead of your brother." Ron accidentally slips from his mouth.

"Ron?!" Fred, George, Angelina, Neville and Luna said out of shock.

"Really?! It's my story! I could tell it to anyone I decide!" Crystal said to Ron as she was becoming a little riled from Ron's words.

"I'm sorry, but Ron's got a point! Family always comes first!" Hermione told Crystal as she agree's with Ron.

"So your saying I don't put my family first?! Thats a shock coming from you Hermione!" Crystal told Hermione as she was becoming more angry than before.

"She has a point Crystal. I know you were scared and frightened. In the the end….You should have told Harry!" Cho spoke as she looked at Crystal with worried and frightened eyes. Ginny also agreed with her as well

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS MY BROTHER! TELLING HIM MY STORY! LETING HIM KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! WHAT IS HE MY PATROL OFFICER?!" Crystal shouted at the the five of them as the others watched their friend blow her top.

"Harry, maybe you five should STOP talking! Your making this hard on her!" Angela told the five of them logically as the Twins, Neville and Luna agreed.

"Your being difficult like always Crystal! Always blocking me out!" Harry told his sister in frustration.

"Oh! So I'm Difficult?!" Crystal said to her brother in anger.

"Seriously Crystal! Why can't you be like your brother!" Hermione, Cho, Ginny and Ron told Crystal at the same time. That hit a nerve for Crystal as she heard that saying repeatedly in her head. You can hear a pin drop in the room from all of the quietness.

 **"Be like my brother huh? So let me ask you four this!"** Crystal said in a harsh voice. Crystal looks at them with a cold hard glare.

 **"Did you four became my friends because Harry is my brother?"** Crystal asks the four of them in a cold tone.

"Crystal don't do this!" Harry told his sister in annoyance of her question.

 **"Answer my question! Did you or did you not became friends because Harry is my Brother?!** " Crystal asks the four of them angrily.

Their was no answer from Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Cho. Crystal knew the answer was yes based on their silence.

"Now I know where our relationships stands between the six of us. So let me break it down for you five." Crystal sounded heart broken and pissed.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Cho are Harry's friends." Crystal said to them with seriousness in her tone. Then she looks at her brother with a serious tone.

"As for you . We are merely strangers that only have the same last names!" Crystal told her brother which hit him like a tone of bricks.

 **"Now I know who are my true friends and those who are my brothers friends."** Crystal told everyone in a heartbroken tone and left the cottage to go to her sacred haven. Everyone else looked at the six students and glared at them.

"The five of you really messed up big time!" George and Fred said to their friends and siblings as the others and them headed out of the cottage to find Crystal.

* * *

With Crystal,

She lost track of the others and headed straight to her sanctuary.

Once she got their, Crystal Mae spotted Draco standing in front of their willow tree with a sympathy expression on his face.

 **"Go ahead…say your piece as well…cause I've already heard enough from my brother and his group of friends."** Crystal told Draco calmly as she looks at him with sad eyes.

"Show me the scar Crystal…" Draco said to her in a sad calming voice.

Crystal's hand shook as she lifts her shirt and vest up and showed her scared stomach. Draco was appalled, disgusted and furious that someone would lay a hand on Crystal.

 **"Well, aren't you going to shout at me? Lecture me? Judge me? Telling me to be like my brother? Cause I've heard enough that could last me a lifetime!"** Crystal told Draco with a little strain in her voice as she pulls her shirt and vest back down. Draco went up to Crystal and hugs her lovingly.

"I'm not going to scream at you. I'm not going to lecture you. I'm going to judge you and no way in hell I'm going to tell you to act like your bastard of a brother." Draco told Crystal as he kept on hugging her.

"Why is that?" Crystal asks him with her voice straining a bit in her throat.

"Because I know you went through a lot of hell growing up. I do not have the right to judge my girlfriend's pain and suffering. The only thing I can do for you right now is to support you, to comfort you, to respect you, to love you, and to protect and defend you from others who tried to harm you. Thats what I am suppose to do. We are in your sanctuary. You have the right to release what ever you have been feeling deep inside out of your system. When your ready to talk about it, I'm right here to help you through it all." Draco replies to Crystal with a beautiful honest speech that came from his heart. Crystal was touched and began to release all of her feeling that she bubbled up inside of her as she set's them free.

"I'm so glad *sniff* to have a wonderful boyfriend who cares and respects my opinions!" Crystal thought to herself as she cries on Draco's shoulder.

"Thank you….*sniff* Thank you."Crystal told her boyfriend as her tears flow down her face. Draco kisses her forehead with love and affection.

AR: I never thought I see the day where Draco is being passionate and kind for the first time! Chapter 3 will come soon! Until next time!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Ar: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Let's just say secrets are revealed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets revealed

It has been a few months since the huge argument between Crystal Mae and her friends. Hermione, Ron, Cho, Ginny and Harry would try to talk to her, but she would always slip away before they had the chance.

Today,

Crystal Mae asked Luna, George, Fred, Angela and Neville to meet here at the Forest. The five of them thought that it must be very important for her to call them to the Forest.

Once they reached their destination, they spotted their friend. Then, they also spotted Malfoy by her side. They were wondering what is going on.

"Crystal? Why is Malfoy with you?" Fred asks her in confusion.

"As you all know, I called you out today to tell you something that I have been keeping from you." Crystal told her friends in a serious manner.

"What is going on Crystal?" Angelina asks her friend worriedly.

"You guys, I have a confession to make." Crystal said to her friends in a nervous yet serious tone. The five of them were waiting for the girl to tell them what she is talking about. Until they saw Draco hold her hand as if he was calming her down.

"Malfoy...no! Draco and I are secretly dating." Crystal confess to her friends who are now speechless and shocked at the same time.

"Are you under a love potion Crys?" Neville asks his friend in shock.

"Neville!" Crystal said his name in shock.

"We have to agree on that!" Fred and George said to their friend.

" No! I'm not under a love potion! I'm serious. Draco and I have been secretly dating for a few months now." Crystal told her friends as she grip her boyfriends hand tightly.

"When did this happened?" Angelina asks her friend once more as she felt her confusion taking over.

"During the Yule ball." Draco answers Angelina this time.

"Since then, we began secretly dating." Crystal explains the rest of the story to her friends as they still looked confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just shocking that you and Malfoy are dating." Luna explains to her friend as she was trying to take in her best friend's secret.

"We thought the same thing, but things change. We changed." Crystal explains to her friends in a calm and gentle tone.

"Harry is going to kill him!" George said to Crystal in exaggeration since he knows how over protective Harry is when it comes to Crystal's interactions with boys.

"Potter doesn't need to know anything!" Crystal said to George which surprised her friends.

"I know Harry, Hermione, Cho and our siblings hurt you, but it has been few months since you last talk to them." Fred explains to Crystal as he felt a bit of sympathy to their friends since the fight.

"They had no right to tell her that she should have told Potter. I was there ! We were all bloody there when we saw what happened to her! It was her choice, not there's!" Draco explains to Fred and the others with a serious protective tone.

"This is the first time….that Malfoy actually cares for someone other than himself…" Neville said out loud as he was attended by Draco's words.

"I guess they really like each other." Angelina said out loud as well.

"Are you happy Crystal?" Luna asks her close friend i a worried expression.

"Yes. I am!" Crystal replies to Luna as she smiles at Draco happily.

"That's all it matters!" Angelina said to the couple relieved.

"We won't tell Harry and the others unless we get your permission." Neville said to his friend happily.

"Thanks you guys!" Crystal said to her friends happily.

"Malfoy! This is our friend! She is a jewel like no other. If you break her heart, you're going to wish that you went to school in Drumstrang." Fred told Draco in a threatening tone.

"Their not joking." Crystal told her boyfriend in a warning tone, since her friends are protective like Harry.

"I won't." Draco promised to Fred as he held Crystal lovingly by her waist an kisses her on the cheek.

"Just because we promise to keep your secret doesn't mean we have to see you two kiss and so on!" George told us in disgust as Draco and I laugh as the expression on his face.

"That reminds me, I have a surprise for you tonight." Draco said to Crystal in a mischievous tone.

"Really?" Crystal asks Draco in curiosity.

"So, I want you to wear something nice for tonight." Draco explains to her with a loving smile on his face.

"Ok." Crystal said to Draco as he kisses her hand lovingly.

~DIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG~

"Looks like it's time for class!" Crystal said to everyone as she was still in Draco's arm's.

"See you later on Crys!" Fred and George said to Crystal in a cool tone.

"See you guys later!" Crystal said to her friends as Draco and her headed straight to their class as the others were still in shock about the news.

"Mae-flower and Malfoy…..That's a first….I thought Nargles were behind the match making."Luna said to Angelina, Neville, George and Fred all nonchalant.

"Why do you think it was Nargles Luna?" Angelina asks Luna in curiosity.

"Because they are mischievous creatures." Luna replies to Angelina as they watch their friend still heading to class with Draco lovingly.

"I wish it was, but I know those looks before…" Neville said to Luna as the last comment and they began to head to class.

* * *

In class,

Snape was lecturing about the deadliest potions and an Intel about the N.E.W.T.S exams when they enter their fifth year of Hogwarts. Harry was looking back at Crystal and Draco working together in silence. Harry just sighs and continues his work as Ron and Hermione were worried as well.

Class was over.

Every student were packing up their books and was about to head to lunch. Harry was about to go to his sister to help her with her books, but he stopped because Draco was helping her this time.

"So Malfoy is helping her with her books….that was our thing…" Harry murmurs to himself as he looks at the two of them talking. Helping Crystal with her books was their thing as siblings. Harry would crack a joke and Crystal would crack one back. Since the fight, it hasn't been the same. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and headed to Harry's side.

"How are you holding up Harry?" Ron asks him worriedly.

"To be honest, Awful." Harry replies to Hermione as he looks at his sister and his rival talking.

"I know you miss her. We miss her too. She just need time." Hermione said to Harry as she looks at Crystal sadly. Crystal was Hermione's best friends. She protected Hermione from Draco's bullying and talked to her about anything. Harry sighs again and the trio began to walk out of class and so was Draco and Crystal. Crystal stops and looks at Draco for a minute.

"I need to talk to Professor Snape about something." Crystal told her boyfriend. Draco knew that she wanted to talk to Snape about her parents for her four years in Howgarts, but she never knew when it was the right time.

"I'll meet you outside the classroom." Draco said to her as he kisses her on the cheek and head out the room. Crystal took a deep breathe and walked towards Severus Snape.

"Is their something you would like to discuss Ms. Potter?" Severus asks Crystal as he stopped what he was doing.

"Yes Professor. Their was a question that I wanted to ask you during my four years in Hogwarts." Crystal replies to Snape. Snape looks at Crystal and signals her to have a seat. Crystal grabs a chair and sat down near him as Snape was waiting for her question.

* * *

Outside the classroom,

Harry spots Draco waiting for Crystal outside the room with her books in his hands. He was going to find his sister, since he wanted to talk to her and apologize to her.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry ask Draco in curiosity.

"None of your business Potter." Draco replies to Harry as he glares at him. Harry was about to ask him more questions until they heard his Sister about to talk.

* * *

Back to the classroom,

Crystal took a deep breathe once more before she asks Snape her long term question.

"Well?" Snape asks Crystal in an almost impatient tone.

"Professor, What was my mother like?" Crystal ask Severus in a curious tone. Severus heart sunk and looks at his student with shock and nostalgia.

"I have a feeling that this topic will be difficult for you to discuss with me, but I want to know more about my mother. I want some closure about my parents so I can at least get this pain in my chest to be a little bit relived." Crystal explains to Snape with a lament tone in her voice. Snape understands that feeling as well, since the death of Lily.

"Crystalline Enesmae Potter." Snape said to her as he took off his reading glasses.

"I'm sorry Professor, but can you repeat what you said once more?" Crystal asks Snape in a polite manner, hoping that it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"Crystalline Enesmae Potter. That is your full name." Snape replies to her as he looks at her with caring eyes. Crystal was shocked about her full name even though she thought it was just Crystal Mae.

"Did my mother thought of that name for me?" Crystal asks Snape out of curiosity once more.

"No. I gave you that name Crystalline." Snape replies to Crystal which surprised her in disbelief.

"You're the one that named me Professor Snape?" Crystal asks Snape as she was still in disbelief.

"That is correct Crystalline. You're mother wanted me to name you." Snape replies to her truthfully.

"You and my mother must have been close then?" Crystal asks Snape. Even though she felt sad a little bit since her parents didn't name her, but was glad that Snape did.

"She was my best friend…Your mother was beautiful, brave, smart, feisty kind and courageous. She even helped me at times, even though she was a Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin. When I look at you, I see your mother with your father's eyes." Snape replies to her honestly as he felt nostalgia returning to him once again. Crystal looked into Snape's eyes and realized something surprising.

"You were in love with her…" Crystal said to Snape as she saw her professor flinched a tiny bit, knowing that she hit the mark.

"That…was a long time ago my dear." Snape replies to her as he sighs softly.

"Even though you loved her, you let her be with my father so she can be happy." Crystal said to Snape as she looks at him with admiration and sympathy.

"She loved your father very much. I was no match for him." Snape said to Crystal as he smiles softly in nostalgia.

"I bet they didn't even love me." Crystal said to in a low voice, but Snape, Harry and Draco heard her.

"Thats where you're wrong Crystalline. They love you and your brother equally." Snape said to her honestly. Crystal shook her head in disbelief.

"I know they didn't love me. They love Harry more than they love me! Which I already knew from the gecko!" Crystal said to Snape as she felt her emotions getting the best of her.

"Crystalline that is a false accusation." Snape said to Crystal as he saw her body shaking rapidly.

 **"NO! I KNOW THEY LOVE HARRY MORE THAN ME! I WASN'T IN THE FAMILY PORTRAIT THAT HAGRID GAVE TO HARRY!"** Crystal shouts as tears began to form her eyes once more. Snape could see the pain and suffering in her eyes.

 **"ALL MY LIFE, I WAS ALWAYS COMPARED TO MY BROTHER! THE TEACHERS WANTED ME TO BE LIKE MY BROTHER! THE NEIGHBORS WANTED ME TO BE LIKE MY BROTHER! EVENT THE CHILDREN THAT WE USE TO PLAY WOULD COMPARE ME TO BROTHER! I ALWAYS HATED BEING COMPARED TO HARRY! IT MADE ME FEEL TERRIBLY INSECURE ABOUT MYSELF! WHEN I ARRIVED AT HOGWARTS, I THOUGHT MAYBE I COULD BE MY OWN PERSON! INSTEAD, PEOPLE WOULD SEE ME AS HARRY'S LITTLE SISTER!"** Crystal began to explain to Snape her pain that she had to live with.

 **"I HAVE ALWAYS PROTECTED HARRY FROM THINGS THAT HE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT! I BECAME THE VICTIM FOR THE BULLIES THAT WERE GOING TO TARGET HIM! I TOOK THE BLAME FOR EVERY SINGLE ACCUSATION THAT WAS GOING TO BE PLACED ON HIM! I EVEN BEG THE PRINCIPAL TO NOT EXPEL HIM OR TELL OUR AUNT AND UNCLE THE EVENTS THAT HAPPENED AT OUR OLD SCHOOL! I WAS HIS SHADOW THAT PROTECTED HIM! SO IT'S POSSIBLE OUR PARENTS EVEN LOVE HIM MORE THAN THEY EVER LOVED ME!"** Crystal told Snape the continuation of her life before Harry and her were chosen to go to Hogwarts. Snape just looks at the broken down girl that hid all of this anger and pain for so long, that it looked like he was looking at his younger self.

"*sniff* All this time...I always thought "maybe this time, people will look at me differently." Instead, it's the same pattern from before. I love my brother, but I wish that people would look at the real me instead of "Harry Potter's sister". Crystal said to Snape as she sighs sadly as more of her tears still fell down her cheeks.

* * *

Outside the classroom,

Crystal still didn't know that Harry and Draco overheard her whole confession. Draco felt sympathy for his girlfriend as Harry felt ashamed and furious at himself for not noticing his sister's pain, even though they were twins. Harry left, while Draco Malfoy stayed.

Back Inside the classroom,

Snape opens his desk drawer, takes out a picture and looks at Crystal.

"Crystalline. Their is something I want to show you." Snape told Crystal as he held out the picture for her. Crystal hesitantly grabs the picture at looks at Snape once more before she looks at the picture. Crystal takes a look at the picture and gasps shockingly.

"This picture is…"Crystal said to Snape as she was loss for words.

"Correct. It's a picture of your parents and I after you and your brother were born. Watch this carefully" Snape replies to her as he knew what she was going to say. It was a motion picture as her father was rocking Harry and her mother was rocking her infant self in her arms lovingly.

"My beautiful angelic baby girl. From your rosy cheeks to your fathers eyes. You are a true unique beauty." Lily said to the newborn in the picture.

"Our strong boy is going to be handsome just like me and our little princess is going to be beautiful like her mother." Her father said to his newborns.

"What are you going to name them?" Young Snape ask Lily and James out of curiosity.

"Our son will be named Harry. Fit for a boy that's brave, smart and courageous." James replies to Severus as he held his son lovingly.

"What about your daughter?" Severus asks them once again. Lily and James thought of every female name for their daughter, but them of them were right for her.

"We can't think of one. Her name must be unique and special. A name just for her." Lily replies to Severus as she looks at her daughter lovingly. Lily thought of an Idea and looks at Severus.

"I want you to name our baby Severus." Lily said to her friend in a kind and generous tone.

"I can't do that Lily. She's your child." Severus replies to Lily nervously.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Lily. You should give our daughter her name. You are a brilliant and unique man Snape. You deserve to name our daughter." James said to Severus honestly. Severus was surprised yet happy. He notice their daughter smiling at him happily, which made him smile and a name came to him.

"Crystalline Enesmae. A unique name for a unique person like your daughter." Severus said to Lily and James as he watches the baby smiles happily at the name.

"Crystalline Enesmae. Such an Unique and beautiful name!" Lily compliments the name Snape had given to their daughter.

"We can call her Crystal Mae for short!" James said to his wife happily as he watch their babies smile happily.

"Thank you Severus! I knew you would give our daughter a beautiful name!" Lily thanks Severus happily.

"Welcome to the world Harry and Crystal! We will always love you and protect you." Lily said to her newborn babies lovingly.

Crystal was shocked from what she just saw. She was overwhelmed with happiness.

"You see Crystalline. Your parents loved you and your brother equally." Snape said to Crystal as he wipes away her tears.

"You are right Professor Snape." Crystal said to Snape happily.

"You can call me uncle….if you like…" Snape said to her kindly which made Crystal even happier.

"Keep the photo. It was your's to begin with." Snape said to her as he stood up from his chair and gave her the signal to leave. Crystal nodded her head and got up from her seat. Before she headed out the classroom, she turns around and hugs Snape lovingly. Snape was shocked and surprised by Crystal's actions.

"Thank you…Uncle Severus!" Crystal said to Snape kindheartedly as she kept on hugging him. Snape regain himself and hugs her back as well with a smile on his face.

"Anytime my dear." Snape said to Crystal in a kindhearted tone, which made Crystal feel warm inside. Snape and Crystal released each other went their separate ways.

Crystal went towards her boyfriend as he stayed their the whole entire time waiting for her.

"You really didn't have to wait for me." Crystal said to Draco with a soft smile on her face.

"It was worth seeing your smiling face instead of seeing the fake one that you would create." Draco replies to Crystal in a honest tone. Crystal kisses his cheek and grab some of her books her Draco's hands.

"Thanks for waiting." Crystal said to her boyfriend with a smile on her face and the two of them began to head to Lunch. Snape watch the two of them walking together and smiling happily.

"It's like looking at an image from the past." Snape thought to himself as he looks at his two students. They both remind him of Lily and him when they were their age. Snape sighs happily as he headed back to his table to finish his work.

AR: What will happen on Crystal and Draco's date? Will Harry and Crystal ever make up?

Until Next time

R&R


End file.
